His One Fear
by X.Break
Summary: Fushimi didn't have a dream...He had a nightmare...


**Please Read! **

**Okay, this was originally going to be a story with chapters in it, but now that I think about it, it also looks like a good one shot. **

**So I want you to decide? Should this stay a One-Shot? Or should I keep going?**

**Please answer with a review!**

**Oh, and Disclaimer: I do not own K project of any sort! If I did own it, Fushimi and Misaki would have gotten back together. ^^**

* * *

_This scene looks familiar to me…._

"_Huh…? Where am I?" I thought…._

_I look around. I see a couple tables. Some glass cups. A few wine bottles here and there….._

_Ah…_

_I remember now….I'm in the bar. _

"_Mikoto-San!" _

_I turn around, and I see someone familiar….A young boy with orange hair, and a high-school uniform. He opens the door to the bar and starts running to another man with spiky red hair. _

_Oh yeah….That's Misaki….Along with the man who took him away from me. _

_But why is he in his high school uniform?_

_I look down at myself. I see myself in my uniform as well. I look at where I am in the bar, and I notice that I'm sitting down on one of the chairs next to the bar counter. _

"_I see…" I thought. "I must be dreaming." _

_I stare at Misaki's face, all happy and joyful. _

_Disgusting. _

_You should be looking at me. _

_Only me…Mi~Sa~Ki~~_

_All of a sudden, the bar disappeared right in front of my eyes. I blinked in surprise, and I see that I'm on a roof. It's dark outside, and I can only see the city lights under me…._

"_Since I'm dreaming, of course there would be random places popping out of nowhere" I thought._

_I hear humming. _

_I turn my head to the direction of the humming. I see a man with white hair looking out at the city. _

_That person looks really familiar….Then again, everyone looks familiar in my dream. _

"_It's such a nice night…" The man said. "Don't you think…?"_

_He turns a little so his eyes meet mine. I blink. Is he talking to me…? _

_I look down at myself once more. I'm in my Scepter 4 uniform. This must be in the present era…._

_I look at the man, his eyes meeting mine once more. _

"_I guess he is talking to me…." I thought. "Oh well, I have to answer…."_

"_I guess…" I say with a bored expression. I look back to the city lights. _

_The man gives an uncomfortable chuckle, and looks back out. He really seems familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

"_I think it's a wonderful night…" He said. "It has been a while since I've been on this roof…."_

"_Hm? What do you mean by that?" I asked._

_He keeps talking, ignoring my question. "This time, I hope to win…."_

_My confusion grows. What is he talking about?_

"_And since you were so nice to come here….." The man turned around completely, his expression full of pure madness. "I can have you as my first victim!"_

_Something white appears out of his eyes…_

_And I have no time to react._

_I stand still, out of pure shock._

_And I know who he is….He's the Colorless King._

_I close my eyes, waiting for my consciousness to be replaced with his. _

_But nothing happened, and I open them again._

_Once again, the scene changed. I'm in the middle of Shizume City. _

_Only it sounds so quiet…There's nothing here. No people. No cars. Even the main news screens attached to those big buildings are off and muted. _

"_What's going on….?" I thought._

_Then I see someone. A boy with orange hair, a beanie hat on his head. There's a tied sweatshirt around his waist, and he's carrying a skateboard. _

_Misaki._

_I give that maniacal grin, like how I always do whenever I see him. I slowly walk up to him. _

"_Misaki~~" _

_The skateboarder turned around, his expression of pure anger once he saw me. "Monkey!" _

_My grin widens. "It's nice to see you here~ Hows that-"_

_I stop talking when I hear a thump. My grin disappears, and that look of confusion shows up again._

_The vanguard, whose expression was of anger when I saw him, now had on a dead face. Bangs covering his eyes, he fell lifeless onto the ground. A pool of red slowly leaked out of his chest. _

"…_Misaki…?"_

_There was no answer from the wild crow. _

"_M-Misaki?" I made sure I didn't panic. _

_Something feels heavy on my clothes. I look down. _

_My uniform was smeared with blood. _

_My eyes widened. "Wh-What…I never had these stains before…"_

_I noticed that I was holding my sword, which was taken out of it's sheath, blood splattered on the blade. _

_And I finally realize…._

_I was the one who killed him. _

_My eyes widened even more. "N-No…Wh-Why did I…?"_

_I heard maniacal laughter, and I hear a voice in my mind._

"_Sad isn't it…? Not even realizing you killed your friend, and you wake up only to see him dead."_

_The Colorless King. He controlled me. He was inside me all along. _

"_Thank you for giving me such a valuable vessel." He said. "I'll make sure to use this now and forever"_

_I stood still, unsure of what to do…_

_And I felt my conscious slipping away, the laughter still ringing in my ears…_

* * *

"NO!" Fushimi sprang up, hand reaching out.

It was just a dream….He was still in his room at Scepter 4.

Fushimi's dark blue eyes, which were wide just a second ago, were new brought back to it's normal size. His breathing was still shallow, but he had on a peaceful composure, like how he usually is. On the outside, he looked okay, but no one could tell what was going on in the inside.

A long, shivering sigh escaped the Blue's mouth and he covered his face with his hand. What kind of a dream, no...A nightmare, was that…? He would usually have dreams, now and then, but this is his first time ever having a nightmare. The last time he had a nightmare was before he met Misaki in high school.

"It's just a nightmare…" He said to himself. "Nothing's going to happen…."

He quickly laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes...

But that nightmare was still going on in his mind…..

That one part in his nightmare….The one fear that scares him so much that nothing else scares him at all…

Killing Misaki without ever knowing it.


End file.
